the music challenge or whatever its called!
by tigersmt334
Summary: 12 drabbles based on music of the pairing Yamiseto! XD Enjoy your prideshipping!


-1**Rules**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

True love's kiss/ Enchanted

He really wished that Seto wouldn't look at him like that. After all, it wasn't his fault that their parents decided to marry them. But looking at his childhood friend he noticed that Seto wasn't angry, he looked like he wanted something. But what could that be?

"Seto, listen, just because we're friends, I'm going to make sure you're the happiest person ever."

Before Seto could even respond, Yami sealed the promise with a kiss.

Invisible/ Clay Aiken

Yami held the phone to his head, listening to the endless rambling of Mokuba. The boy had called for some unknown reason. Though if he listened carefully enough, he could hear Seto's solemn voice in the background. It was to small to actually hear what he was saying but he would listen to that voice any old day.

"You listening to Mokuba, or Seto?" Yugi walked up to him with crackers and cheese. Yami pouted, why did the boy have to know about his crush on Seto? Covering the phone he looked to Yugi.

"Please, Seto doesn't acknowledge me without a dueling intent. Why would he call me?"

"He wouldn't, but you'd certainly hear him in the background."

Dear Jamie/ Hellogoodbye

Seto plopped down on the seat of his desk sorting through the mail that was delivered today. Bill, bill, bill, bill, credit card, bill, birthday card for Mokuba, bill, blank envelope, bill, bill,…wait, what?

Flipping back he found the blank envelope, and tore it open. There was nothing but a paper inside. A paper that didn't have anything on it. Looking into the envelope he found nothing, it was so weird. Immediately, he picked up the phone and called Joey wheeler.

"FUCKING MUTT, stop sending me this weird ass prank letter thing." He hung up.

Elsewhere a hopeless Yami was trying to actually write something on the paper this time.

Heels over head/ Boys like girls

Seto sighed, why in the hell did Yami always run from this? From _them?_ Was a relationship with Seto really so awful?

It wasn't much his fault, he knew that much. Yami had said something about family troubles, but still, he hadn't expected him to leave without even warning him on the calendar.

He missed Yami, yeah, he knew it was weird. But he was heels over head for the Egyptian prince.

_Please come back soon…_

Things left unsaid/ Disciple

Yami sighed, never having expected this. He was in the small little hospital room next to an unconscious Seto Kaiba. The beeping of the machines were constant, giving Yami some hope. He watched the chest pump up and down.

Even Mokuba could not have made it, no one lived near them anymore. Only Seto and he had stayed in their hometown.

He grasped the pale hand and squeezed.

"_I love you, I hope that you can hear me. I hope that you can feel me. I'm so sorry that I never told you when were face to face."_

I'm not okay/ My chemical Romance

There were so many things wrong with them. They didn't like the same foods, didn't favor the same close, had polar opposite sides of views on subjects. They never let the other rest, pushing him back further and further always seeming to want to hurt them.

It wasn't the healthiest relationship around, heck, even Bakura's seemed more stable then theirs. Though for some reason, they always seemed content even whilst they tore at the other's throats.

Everything that you ever wanted/ Hawk Nelson

Yami hated at how the media ate up his boyfriend. Seriously, Seto couldn't even go to the bathroom without the camera crew hot on his trail. Though, his boyfriend, annoyed as it seemed, didn't say anything. He simply grinned at the crew and hoped to get on the good side of the viewers.

"Why do you let them do that to you?"

Seto went quiet, and then turn around to hide the blush Yami saw anyway.

"Is that I blush I see?" Seto smiled at him.

"I thought you liked people who don't blow up at the smallest things."

Yami thought that is boyfriend needed to learn some lessons on what's small and what's not…

Uno/ Muse

Yami watched with no satisfaction as Seto danced on the screen with his beloved blond little slut. Suddenly Seto looked directly into the camera and started to sing, twirling her about. Okay, whatever, He knew that Seto wasn't actually dating her, he was dating Yami, and they were just making a music video, but still…he didn't like it one bit.

Seto twirled the girl away, suddenly shunning her and danced with a brunette bimb, all the while keeping his eyes on the girl as he sang.

"CUT, that was good."

Seto walked down the stage in alluring sway toward Yami..

Mr. Sandman/ Andrews Sisters

Whoa, shit, Mr. Sandman worked fucking hard on that guy. My god he was like a model, he was absolutely gorgeous, and seemed to shine with an unearthly light. Students were going blind left and right. Why the hell was he acting so damn normal?

"MR. YAMI!" With the slamming of a ruler on his desk, Yami turned to the teacher. "Do you have a question for our Mr. Kaiba or something?"

"No, no sir."

"Then stop flirting with him."

I kissed a girl/ Katy Perry

Taking another sip of the alcoholic drink, Seto watched as a completely drunken Yugi blew chunks all over the new rug. Yami patted the boy on the back, although he was equally drunk, just had a better stomach it appeared. Heck, Seto probably looked a little drunken himself.

Yami suddenly hiccupped and his head crashed into Seto's, which was weird because he didn't think h had been anywhere near Yugi or Yami. But the thing that pulled him out of his drunken state was the warm tongue on his chin.

Stacy's Mom/ Fountains of Wayne

Yugi had been invited to a pool party that Mokuba was throwing, somehow, that meant his entire group could come too. Yami sighed, licking his lips, his feet were in the pool but he was sitting on the edge kicking them.

"Mokuba, did you put on your sun screen?" Ah, looks like Seto was checking up on the group.

"Yeah, big bro." Mokuba turned back to his friends.

"Hey, just because we're mortal enemies don't mean you have to be a bummer at my brother's party." Seto said, kneeling beside him, his hair flipped forward at the wind.

"Ah, no, I'm not trying to do that; It's just,…" Seto studied him.

"Can't swim?"

"No."

"Stay here." Seto walked into the room. When he came back he was in swim trunks and shoved Yami into the water jumping in right after. When Yami came up he was wondering a water god was in Seto's pool…

The city is at war/ Cobra Starship

Yami grinned at the young mafia boss he was dealing with. The boy could be no older than him, but he ruled his group with an iron fist. Showing good leadership, the two shook hands for a moment. It was a mafia boss dealing with a small gang. Yami was the leader of that gang, but he never expected the mafia to have noticed them.

"You're Yami? Gang leader of the dark Magician?"

"Whose asking?"

"Seto Kaiba, family boss of the Blue eyes. I require your assistance in a small deal."

"Mafia families never return what they borrow. Even if it's a person. In fact they usually kill them."

Seto smirked, "That's only the case if the person doesn't join."

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh he'd have died in the first season. I'm not joking, I hated him at first.**


End file.
